Sheena's Affinity
by Prof. Posiee Woe
Summary: Her love for the red headed chosen will never die, even if she will.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, Namco is the brialliant one, not me Summary: Her love for the red headed chosen will never die, even she will. A/N: Okay, first I must apologize for not updating my other stories. They are still in progress, and I'll keep working on them. However, I'm not sure when. This just came to me randomly today, after getting to the part in the game when you go to the tower of salvation and zelos 'betrays' you. anyway, hope you like, and please, R&R 

**Sheena's Affinity**

Falling, ever downward through empty, black space. It was a much too familiar feeling. The darkness engulfing her, the feeling of air rushing all around her, the little speck of white that was the hole through which she had fallen, it was all deja vu to Sheena Fujibayashi.

The bottom of the hole was nowhere in sight, and almost as if in warning of her imminent death, her mind traveled through her past, much like the description of life flashing before one's eyes.

She remembered when she was a child, with no family, and the great happiness she had felt when brought to Mizuho. The feelings of dread as she ascended the many staircases of Volt's tower, the loneliness when no one would speak to her after Volt's attack on the village, and Kuchinawa's reaction were all fresh in her mind, as if those events had occurred only moments ago. The rejection was as unbearable as ever.

With a flash, she was back in the elemental research laboratory, making her first pact, with Corrine, then she was in Sylverant, and down another hole, looking up at the faces of Colette, Lloyd, Genis, Raine and Kratos. She would miss them, in death.

Colette had always been a sort of inspiration to her, caring about others, even Sheena, when she'd been trying to kill her, while never for a moment did she act selfishly. And she and Lloyd? What cuter, more oblivious couple could possibly be out there? (A/N: cough Sheena and Zelos cough) They were both so naive and idealistic, but yet the bond of trust they shared was so real and special. Sheena wasn't sure she'd ever be able to trust anyone to that extent, especially the only person she'd ever want to.

And then there were Genis and Raine, both outcasts for their race, but yet the siblings never complained to anyone else. Raine was something of a mother figure to them all, and Genis was just so cute, especially when around Presea. She desperately hoped they were all right.

Presea was another misfit in their group of, well, just that: misfits. So much like Colette when she'd lost her heart, in the beginning, but now she was compassionate and more mature than the 12 years she looked. Her love for her sister, and her persistency in avenging her, were both things she shared with another member of their group: Regal.

Regal was the face of reason. He didn't rush into things without thinking and tried not to make others go out of their way for his own purposes. His honesty and the way he took responsibility for his actions were both very admirable traits that Sheena wished she had in such great quantities. She had been very sad to see him sacrifice himself for the rest of them. She could hardly hope that he was still alive, for the number, of angel soldiers he would have to defeat, was not small.

Then there was Kratos, the unlikely father of Lloyd and the traitor. She hadn't known him long, but his betrayal had struck her hard, but not as badly as the last turn of events.

Zelos, the perverted red head had always been more than a mere annoyance, in Sheena's heart. Even when he'd peeked at her in the shower and goosed her at the princess' birthday party, she'd secretly liked the attention, and her reaction was only half real. For every time she slapped him, she'd wanted to hug him too, and the only thing that stopped her, were his honnies.

She wasn't willing to stoop to their level, and she didn't want to be just another girl to play around with, she wanted to be the only girl, but, if she knew Zelos, that would never be a possibility, for he was just too much of a flirt. Yes, his flirtations with other girls had always bothered her, but she tried not to let it show, just in case he discovered her feelings about him. Infact, she went out of her way to call him perverted and to be less than kind. She tried the hard to get route, and became the one girl he couldn't have. It'd worked, for about a day, but Zelos just couldn't be bothered to try.

Even through they'd never been anything more than friends, if even that, her feelings about his betrayal were much deeper and hit her much harder than the impact she was about to feel, for she could see the bottom now, and as she closed her eyes, ready for death, she spoke her final words. "I'll always love you, you stupid, perverted chosen, even though you-"

She stopped, both speaking and falling. Opening one eyes, she found herself in the arms of the man she been puzzling over her entire life. Blushing furiously, she dearly hoped he hadn't heard her words.

"What are you doing here?" she struggled out of his grasp and folded her arms. "Why did you just do that? Shouldn't you be _with_ 'Dearest Pronyma?'" She found it difficult to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"God, Sheena! I just rescued you, and this is how you treat me? Do I at least het a thank you?" She could tell he was completely serious, not only by the tone of his voice, but by the lack of perverted comments so far. "Anyway, although I had to betray you all, and let Pronyma take Colette… well, it was the only way to get this." He held up a small box. "This'll let Lloyd use the eternal sword, without elfin blood."

Sheena's mouth dropped open. She could hardly believe that Zelos had gone through all that trouble just to do something for Lloyd. The fact that he hadn't betrayed them hit her almost as hard as when she'd thought he had. "You-I-oh." Was all she could manage. She scratched her head and mumbled, "Thanks." After an awkward silence, she looked up and said, "Let's go find the others.

"Yeah, good plan." Zelos shrugged. "But did you have to call me a 'stupid, perverted chosen'? I'm not that bad, am I?"

"If that's all that's bothering you about what I said, than I don't think I'm entirely wrong."

"Why should that bother me?" His arm snaked around her waist.

"But you never-" Sheena blushed at his sign of affection, even if he wasn't earnest.

"I never,what? Flirted with you? You, above all people, should know that my honnies don't actually mean anything to me. Do you think that I'd jeoporodize the one relationship I care about by classifying the one woman, who, until now, I thought to be indifferent, as one of them?"

Sheena was very tempted to say 'yes,' but her surprise stopped her, or perhaps it was the pair of lips that were pressed firmly against her own, that would not allow words to be spoken.

Closing her eyes, Sheena gave into Zelos' demanding kiss, relinquishing her power to him. Their fiery kiss was finially broken, just when she'd begun worrying about how far her would take this, not by herself, but by Zelos.

"We'd better go, or else Lloyd'll get all the fun."

"But-" Sheena stopped and nodded. If they didn't hurry, Lloyd and Colette might very well die.

"Not that this isn't fun," she kissed her again, just a little, swift peck, but, nevertheless, flirtatious. "We can finish this later." He winked, grabbing her hand, and, for the first time, Sheena was glad for her affinity for holes.


End file.
